fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gift Wrapped transcript
Prologue: Opening Intro 11-Year-Old Tommy: "Hey, Chuckie, Dil, guys, do you remember our younger years?" 12-Year-Old Chuckie: “Oh, yes we do.” 10-Year-Old Dil: “We remember it like a very long time ago.” Flashback clips of seasons 1-9 episodes including Touchdown Tommy/''The Trial'' (Sunday, October 20, 1991), Chuckie's Duckling/''A Dog's Life'' (Saturday, November 21, 1998), Finsterella (Monday, January 15, 2001) and a few other episodes and memories of their younger years. End of opening intro……. Fade to a black screen……. A Rugrats episode title card magically appears Gift Wrapped Men Choir Voices: Ta da! The episode title card magically disappears Scene 1: The Pickles family's house The camera zooms in on inside the Pickles’ kitchen. Directed by Andrei Svislotski, Zhenia Delioussine Ron Noble and Louie Del Carmen Didi, Stu, Betty, Howard, Grandma Lulu, Grandpa Lou, Grandma Minka, Grandpa Boris, Drew and Charlotte are preparing for Chaz and Kira’s wedding anniversary party. Produced by Cella Nichols Harris, Pemelle Hayes and Kate Boutilier Stu is hanging up the blue banner with the red words that say Happy Anniversary, Chaz and Kira on it. Stu: “A little more to the left, and a little more to the right, just a few more steps, not too far away.” Betty and Howard are hanging up the streamers…….. Music composed by Mark and Bob Mothersbaugh Betty: “Almost there……” Howard: “Perfect, looks good.” Didi: “Doesn’t everything look nice? it’s perfect for Chaz and Kira’s wedding anniversary party.” Stu: “It sure is, Deed, we’ve got the decorations, the chocolate mousse anniversary cake, Neapolitan ice cream and streamers prepared.” Cut to Tommy, Dil, Phil and Lil inside the play pen while Angelica is outside the play pen. Tommy: “What are those growed-ups doing, Angelica?” Angelica: “Do I really need to say this? the growed-ups are preparing for Chuckie and Kimi’s mommy and daddy’s wedding versary party.” Phil: “So, what can we do for them?” Dil: “Painty, painty.” Tommy: “That’s a good idea, Dilly, we can fingy paint a real nice picture for them when they get here.” Lil: “Then what are we waiting for? let’s paint that pretty-ful picture for them right away.” Tommy: “Come on, you guys, let’s go find that fingy paint kit!” Tommy, with Dil following them around in his exersaucer goes along with Phil and Lil to get the finger paint kit from Tommy and Dil’s bedroom. In Tommy and Dil’s bedroom, Tommy sees the finger paint kit on the middle shelf in the closet. Tommy: “There it is, you guys, let’s grab it and go outside to the kiddie table in our backyard.” Tommy, with Dil following them around in his exersaucer goes along with Phil and Lil go outside the backyard and sit right at the kiddie table and finger paint beautiful pictures for Chaz and Kira’s wedding anniversary party. The finger paint dries up a bit later on……. Tommy: “Alright, now let’s all take it over to the dining room.” Tommy, with Dill, along with Phil and Lil into the dining room and put the wedding anniversary picture painting right up on the dining room table with team work by using a kiddie stand. Tommy: “There, it should be the safest place right here.” Phil: “Wow, Tommy!” Lil: “It looks like Chuckie and Kimi’s mommy and daddy are gonna love that card when they get here.” Tommy: “Don’t forget, you guys, Chuckie and Kimi will also be here too.” Cut back to Didi, Stu, Betty, Howard, Charlotte, Drew, Grandpa Lou, Grandma Lulu, Grandma Minka and Grandpa Boris in the living room….. Betty: “Well, it looks like we’ve got everything else prepared for when they arrive in about 15 minutes.” Grandpa Lou: “Now to sit back and enjoy ourselves.” Buzzing Grandma Lulu: “Oh, it must be them at the door step.” Stu goes right over to the door, opens it and sees Chaz and Kira with Chuckie and Kimi standing by. Stu: “Chaz, Kira, happy anniversary to both of you on the day you got married to 1 another.” Chaz: “Oh thanks, Stu, it’s been such an honor ever since Chuckie helped stop Coco from trying to marry me in the 1st place.” Kira: “So now, everything’s gonna work out just fine.” Didi: “Oh good, come on in, everybody.” Chaz, Kira, Chuckie and Kimi come inside the Pickles family’s house. Chaz and Kira have their eyes closed, while Didi is assisting them to the dining room. Didi: “Okay, almost there.” Chaz and Kira are now in the dining room. Didi: “Alright, Chaz, Kira, you can open your eyes now.” Chaz and Kira open their eyes and see the stuff all prepared for their wedding anniversary party. Chaz: “Wow, this stuff looks real nice and loving.” Kira: “And it’s very beautiful indeed.” Howard: “Chaz? Kira? happy anniversary to both of you, here’s a well-designed card made with finger paint.” Howard gives Kira the anniversary card that Tommy, Dil, Phil and Lil made earlier. Chaz: “Go ahead, Kira, read what it says.” Kira: “I think it says, may the best married couple have a wonderful happy anniversary of their entire lives.” Grandma Lulu: “What a lovely wedding anniversary this is.” Drew: “And now, in honor of the day Chaz and Kira married 1 another, let’s all propose a toast for the married couple.” Stu: “For Chaz and Kira, on their wedding anniversary!” Cut back to Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil and Angelica in the living room……… Tommy: “Chuckie, Kimi, do you guys think your mommy and daddy love that versary card we made for them?” Chuckie: “Of course we do, Tommy.” Kimi: “The versary card you guys made for them is full of love and aspect (respect).” Phil: “From now on, we’ll always be together as always.” Lil: “And never be apart again.” Fade to another black screen….. Stick Stickly: “Don’t go away, Rugrats will be right back, right after these commercial breaks.” Commercial Break # 1 Commercial Break # 2 Category:Dude899's articles Category:Transcripts